


Heart Skips a Beat

by LaPetiteMorteKitty



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3380708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPetiteMorteKitty/pseuds/LaPetiteMorteKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't help but think there was something wrong with her, and it had to be his fault. Cute Valentine's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Skips a Beat

**Author's Note:**

> This is late and I'm sorry but I had a lot of school work to do and was working on other fanfics too. Just happy to have written this. Inspired by the song Heart Skips a Beat by Lenka.

She couldn’t help but think something was wrong with her, and it had to be all _his_ fault.

 

Kano had been… insufferable for the past few months. She always thought that he could never say or do more stupid things than he’d already done, but he just kept topping himself. And every time she thought that it’d be time to scold him and give him a “slight nudge” to his arm or gut, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

 

Why couldn’t she do it? He was being his same idiot self. Always joking around, regardless of if it is at someone’s expense or not, always laughing and smiling. Smiling that ridiculously happy and carefree smile. It was almost… cute? No! No, it couldn’t be cute. Kano wasn’t cute. His scruffy blonde hair, his yellow feline eyes, the slight lilt to his voice that sent shivers to her core as of late. Why was this happening to her? Why her and why now?!

 

It was a change she’d noticed sometime around November. Kano had made his usual comment about how she was like a ghost, and much to the surprise of her and everyone around her, she didn’t hit him, she just turned and walked away. She started to flinch when he’d sneak up on her and place a hand on her shoulder and jump away instead of giving him a chop to the head. When he gave out his usual christmas gag gifts she actually had to hide her face because of a blush that was ever present at the sight of really skimpy lingerie that was packaged with a card saying “use with someone special.” It only got worse when she opened up the actual gift and almost, just almost, squeaked at the small stuffed cats contained inside. Each one reminded her vaguely of the members of the Dan. And, of course the night didn’t end without her having to storm off due to Kano having an authentic mistletoe headband and moving close to her. Her flustered face by the end of his little “joke” was barely hidden by her inner jersey. And when she had to storm out of the room, flustered, on her birthday, leaving Momo questioning what the birthday card from Kano could have said to do so.

 

He was making her lose her cool more and more with each passing moment. It then dawned on her. There was only one reason that she would be reacting this way. One reason why that idiot’s actions could break her calm facade so easily. It was… love.

 

She didn’t want to admit it. She kept avoiding it for months. It was a conclusion that she found too farfetched for the longest time. But… she slowly had to accept it. She was developing feelings for him. It probably wasn’t just recently, but only lately was she relaxed enough to realize what effect the boy and his antics were having on her. Every single time, her heart rate would elevate, and she would blush, stumble over her words, and need to bail. Even now, as she was just _thinking_ about telling him, her body wouldn’t let up.

 

She stood in her room, eyeing the date on her calendar. It was Valentine’s Day. She held a bag of candy in her hand. Chocolates. She needed to tell Kano now, or be a nervous wreck for another year. Now was the time for her to confess. It was simple enough. She just needed to hand him the chocolates. Nothing to worry about, right?

 

But Kano was a self proclaimed ladies man. What if someone had already confessed to him today? What about Momo? She seemed to get along with him pretty well. So much better than her, the “ghost girl” who apparently “can’t take a joke” in his eyes. What if he’d gone out and met some girl in the park or something? Maybe that’s why he went out late at night for walks?

 

She shook her head. She was getting ahead of herself. She walked out the room, and there was Kano. He was just laying on the couch, playing with his phone. There wasn’t a sign of any of the other Dan members anywhere, probably because it was Momo’s birthday. No sign of other chocolate either. “You can do this, Kido.” She walked out hesitantly, going over to the couch.

 

_Ba-dum._

 

Kano looked up from his phone. “Oh, hello Kido! What are you doing here?” He didn’t seem any different than normal. “Is something wrong, you look nervous.”

 

_Ba-dum._

 

He was watching her with his slitted cat-like eyes. Those same eyes that had captivated her for the past few months. Her face starting to redden. She just reached in her pocket, and pulled out a bag of chocolate. “H-here…” She dropped the bag on Kano’s lap.

 

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

 

Kano stared at the candy for a moment, checking the date on his phone in surprise. “K-kido… Wow, I wasn’t expecting… wow.” He could see her turning away, hiding her face.

 

_**Ba-dumBa-dumBa-dumBa-dum** _

 

Kano stood up and took her into his arms. “Kido, stop worrying so much. Of course I love you…”

 

She would have sworn her heart had missed a beat the moment those words left his mouth. “Kano…”

 

“No, for the rest of the day, Shuuya is fine… Alright, Tsubomi?”

 

“Yes, Shuuya… It’s fine… everything is fine.” She let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.”  She hugged him back tightly.

 

“No need to thank me… Just don’t worry so much. You’ve been acting pretty weird for the last few months.” He chuckled

 

Kido did not hesitate to jab him in the ribs. “That's only because YOU couldn’t keep your mouth shut and kept teasing me, idiot!” She grumbled, only for Kano to give her a peck on the forehead.

 

“Alright, alright. Sorry. Heh… Come on, let’s watch TV or something. I’d like to do something more romantic but I don’t have the means to do so on such short notice. It’s probably better to take this slower anyway.” He sat down on the couch, allowing Kido to let go of him and sit down. He draped an arm over her shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s day, Tsubomi~” he cooed before he planted a kiss on her lips.

  
Her fading blush reddened deeply again, returning the kiss. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Shuuya...”


End file.
